Brookwood, Surrey
|static_image_name=avenue leading from Brookwood cemetery.jpg |static_image_caption=The Avenue leading from Brookwood Cemetery |population = 2,565 |population_ref= (2011. Ward) |shire_district= Woking |shire_county = Surrey |region= South East England |constituency_westminster= Woking |post_town= Woking |postcode_district = GU24 |postcode_area= GU |dial_code= 01483 |os_grid_reference= SU952570 }} Brookwood is a village in Surrey, England, located about 5 km west of Woking, in a semi-rural location. It lies on the western border of the Woking Borough (with a small part of the village in Guildford Borough). Across the railway to the south is the village of Pirbright and Princess Royal Barracks, Deepcut is a short distance away to the west. Knaphill, and its Brookwood Manor, lie on the other side of the main A322 road. Nearby is the vast Brookwood Cemetery and Sheet's Heath, a heathland which is a Site of Special Scientific Interest (SSSI). There is also Smart's Heath and Brookwood Heath. Other close villages include Deepcut, Bisley, Worplesdon and West End. The site of the former Brookwood Hospital nearby has recently been redeveloped as housing. The village borders the Basingstoke Canal which has a flight of locks here. Brookwood railway station is on the South Western Main Line (currently averaging 4 trains an hour each way). The junction with the Alton Line is about 2 km further west. The main road is Connaught Road, a long road containing mixed Victorian terraces, Victorian/1930s/1950s/1970s semis and larger detached houses. Branching off are smaller cul-de-sacs with more modern houses, some which back onto the canal itself. There is a regular bus service to Guildford, Woking and Frimley. Brookwood is on the approach pattern for Farnborough airport. Along Connaught Road there is a primary school which is 100 years old.Brookwood Primary School History The village has grown over the 150 or so years since the vast cemetery and station first set roots in this area. Many of London's dead were buried in Brookwood Cemetery during the Victorian era due to the over-population of the city at that time. The logistics were accomplished using the London Necropolis Railway, consisting of funeral trains running from London Waterloo railway station to Brookwood and subsequently down a small branch line into the cemetery grounds. This branch-line is now disused. The main station and nearby public house are at least 100 years old. It is possible that the village was founded in the Anglo-Saxon period, as the word Brook is derived from 'Brock'. 'Brock' being Old English for Badger, so in a literal sense the village of Brookwood translates to 'badger wood'. The badger can be seen on the village crest and on the school uniform. Local sports teams and organisations Currently, Brookwood has one local football team playing within it. This is Brookwood and District Football Club. They were formed in 2007 and currently play in the Surrey and Hants Border League Division 3. Last season 2009/10 they were winners of the Prince Albert Cup, beating Abbey Rangers 5-4 in the match at Surrey Sports Park. Youth organisations Brookwood is home to quite a number of youth organisations and clubs. Most of these meet at either the Memorial Hall, St Saviours Church or are based in the school. Brookwood Scout Group meets in the Memorial hall every week during term time and offers both boys and girls between the ages of six and fourteen with the opportunity to take part in a wide range of activities and adventure. The group is a member of the Scout Association and covers the youngest three age bands that the Association caters for (Beavers, Cubs and Scouts). Angling at Brookwood Country Park Goldsworth Park Angling Club, established 2015, manages angling at Goldsworth Park Lake and Brookwood Ponds, under license with Woking Borough Council. See also * Basingstoke Canal * Brookwood Hospital * St. Edward the Martyr Orthodox Church * List of places of worship in Woking (borough) References External links *Community website *Woking Council *Goldsworth Park Angling Club Category:Villages in Surrey Category:Woking